Yakatsuki
by akaatsukii
Summary: A rich female named Akatsuki and a male name Yata Misaki was a childhood friends. They quietly have feelings towads each other, but without Yata's knowing, Akatsuki got a sickness which is Leukimia. Day by days, Yata knows what happend. Will Akatsuki stay loving Yata or die in the middle of their love story?
1. Yata's Punishment

I was on my way to school using the sideway. I saw Yata was on his way too, "Yata !" He looked back and said, "Yo, wassup?" He smiled to me,tho. "Misakii..!" I said. He straightly looked to me in a way of an angry people and faced front. He crossed his arms and replied me,"What do you want, Akatsuki?" I slowly tried to hold my laugh. In a sudden after I don't reply him, he took my hands and ran. "W-What are you d-doing?!" I wasn't blushing or anything a usual girl did. We stopped in a the highest floor in our school. He pushed me to the wall and touched the wall with his both hands. He was facing me as if he wants to rape me. I was abit afraid and blushed.

"Why were you calling me that way?"

I was shock. I though that he was going to do something. "No. No reason." I smiled. "It's just hecause I love to call you that way." He then smirked, "In that case," He licked my lips in a second. I blushed out very hard. I could not hold it. "It's a punishment for you, Akatsuki." He smiled to me and licked me again. Since I could do nothing after he stopped, I closed my eyes and kissed his cheek. I blushed awhile and ran down.

I saw his face for seconds and I saw him blushing. I ran down and slipt on the stairs, "B-Baka..!" Then someone gave me a hand, "You are okay?" "M-Misaki?!" ー "W-Why are y-you here?" Yata smiled at me and helped me get up. "Were friends weren't we?"


	2. This

I stood up with the help of Yata. "**This** is what making me happy.." I told myself inside my heart. I then walked away from Yata and went to the class. I told myself again, "Why now I'm thinking that this is kind of scary..?" ー "No, I am a friend of him. He's not a stranger..!"

-_ I am deeply really sorry for cutting the fanfic awhile, but, now I'm totally thinking that Yata is Saruhiko. I don't know what happend to my visions and my fangirling mode. It isn't really stabile. I was only abit crazy after broking up with Saruhiko and engaged to Yata (?) Hope my fangirling towards Saruhiko is done and continuing to Yata. Btw, thank you for reviews ^_^_

_-–-_

__"This isn't myself.." — "I wasn't.. this negative thinking before.." I then took my school bag and ran away. "Akatsuki, the lesson haven't ended yet..!" My classmate, Yuki, was shouting. "Tell the teacher I aren't well !" I replied her while running away. While I was running, I saw Yata. But I was just quiet and went away. Outside the school, I touched my knees and slipt. I woke up myself and walk home with a damaged leg.

"Tadaima.." I said. Not many people were home, though. I looked left and right, yes, no one was home. "Okaerinasai." I was shock that Mayu was home. "W-Why are you terrifying me?!" She then kept quiet and said, "Why are you arriving early, _onee-chan_?" "I wasn't feeling good." I threw my bag to the sofa and went upstairs. I locked my room and opened my uniform. Looking at the clock, showing it was 09:30, "D-Did I..?"

I changed my cloth into casual clothes and opened my computer. In a second, Mayu came to me and said, "_Onee-chan_, someone is waiting for you downstairs." "Tell him/her I'll be there soon." As Yuki left the room, I cough in a sudden. I covered my mouth as I thought it would be polite. I looked on my hands and saw bloods. "**This**_..should not happend..."_ I then mumbled to myself. I went down and Yata was there. "This is your phone, I'm sure." "W-Where did you get my phone? And how do you know my house?" I asked in terrify. "When you slipt from the stairs." — "I asked Yuki, baka." I then looked down. "Is it..?" I then told him, "A-Ah, d-do you want tea?!" I asked him while I was banging my phone to the table. "E-Eh, s-sorry." I stood up. "You may p-please go out." I looked down and point the door. "I don't need you anymore."


	3. Failure and Humans

As I was about to go back upstairs, my mother arrived home. "Okaerinasai, _okaa-san_." She was quiet and sat down on the sofa. I walked down back and stand behind her crossing my arms, "Do you hide something behind me?" — "Tell me the truth." "I failed keeping this as a secret." — "You cough blood didn't you? And, are your bones hurt?" I noded, "Yes for the cough blood but no for the bones." She looked down and said, "It happends since you are a kid." She stood up and went to her room. I saw her left and went upstairs. I went to my room and locked it. I dropped my body to the bed covering my eyes with my arms and said, "What did I do to Yata..?" After then my computer rings. It was an incoming email.

_"Are you better?"_

I felt sinfull towards Yata, "I am sorry about it. I am really sorry. I didn't meant to do so." He sent me a smiling emoticon and replied again, "Tha' okay! Don't appoligies!" I send him the sad face emoticon and said, "Thank you for being my friend." But he didn't seem to reply. I closed email and turned off my computer. "Failure are humans, huh?" I heard Mayu calling my name out, "_Onee-chan_, come for lunch okay?" I replied, "Who cooked it?" "_Aki-nya !_" Then I screamed, "I'll come." But I guess I lied. I took my other casual uniform and took my phone and bag. I unlocked the door and went out, "I'm out, Mayu!"

Mayu looked at me and shook her head. I ran away and felt fatigued in the street. "W-What h-happend?" The old woman, Fukiho-san went out of her stall and appeared to me, "You got leukimia did you?" I noded. "Come to my ramen stall and I'll tell you all the symptoms."

I sat on the branch. "Here's the ramen. Eat up." I took the ramen and listen to her talking. "It's going to be quite dangerous for you." You need to conserve you energy. It could get more worse." — "Your skin could get tiny red spots, losing weight without excersices, and many more. Especially easy bleeding and frequent infections will happend oftenly to you." I tried to swallow my ramen. "T-Then, how could I delete it?" "It's going to be hard. It's either you need efforts, or ..." "No, no. Don't mention that one." As I finished my ramen, "Thank you, Fukiho-san." "Get well soon, Akatsuki."

I realized the time goes by, "13:14.." I then walked home. When I arrive, "Okaerinasai, onee-chan." I then went up to my room. "Tadaima, Neko." Oh, have I mention that I have a cat? Her name was Neko. "Meoow.." I put my bag to the bed and realize there was a gift on the table, "From : Misaki"

"Yata?" — "Why was he sending gifts with letter?" I opened the letter first and found our photos on the photo booth 2 years ago. "It was when we were grade 7." I laughed. The gift shows a Fate/Saber Stay Night 1/8 Scaled Figure. I was so happy when I found that out. "With this gift my total figures were 86..!" I was about to paste the picture of the 2 years ago and I read at the back, "You looked cute when you cry." In the letter there's another capt of me crying. I laughed, "Failure and humans.."


End file.
